Hell Hath No Fury Like A Weasley Scorned
by William Logan
Summary: (Set during PoA) After Harry starts showing signs of interest in Cho Chang, a very jealous Ginny Weasley decides to wreak havoc on the Ravenclaw student. Will Ginny be able to gain Harry's affections and take his eye off of Cho, or will simple, pure chao
1. Prologue: The Game Begins

Harry Potter and all related names belong to J.K. Rowling, whatever the actual corporation name may be, I don't know. ;)  
  
This story is set during "Prisoner of Azkaban"  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hell Hath No Fury Like A Weasley Scorned"  
  
By William Logan  
  
----------------------  
  
Prologue: The Game Begins  
  
----------------------  
  
"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Oliver Wood roared as Harry Potter swerved to avoid a collision with the Ravenclaw Seeker. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
Up in the grandstands, amongst the roaring members of Gryffindor house, stood young Ginny Weasley, who scowled in the general direction of Cho Chang, the pretty, raven-haired Seeker for the Ravenclaw team. Ginny's face turned almost as red as the hair on her head, which, above all other things (including the many freckles that dotted the twelve year old witch's face), marked her as part of the Weasley clan. From the very first time she saw Harry Potter, he had very much been her heart's greatest desire. It simply infuriated her that now, two years later, she could very clearly see his attentions being drawn by another girl. She had a very hard time enjoying the rest of the Quidditch game, her eyes flitting back and forth rapidly between the red-clad Seeker who had stolen her heart and the blue-clad Seeker who had taken Harry's eyes off of her, mildly huffing occasionally. The match ended not too long after Harry and Cho's near miss in a victory for Gryffindor, as Harry caught the snitch and ended the game. Ron nudged Ginny lightly, an odd look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, didn't you just see that catch?" He cried enthusiastically over the joyous shouts of the Gryffindor supporters. She snapped out of her brief trance and smiled, realizing that Harry had once again managed to save the day. The victory today meant that Gryffindor still had a fighting chance at winning the Quidditch cup this year, and, as Ginny's thoughts clouded over darkly again, it meant that Cho Chang hadn't won... and that alone was enough for the youngest Weasley. As she followed the crowd of Gryffindors down to the field, her mood lifted considerably. Everyone was congratulating Harry on his magnificent catch, and Ginny was trying to push her way through the crowd of people to at least give him a handshake of congratulations, if she couldn't manage to get a hug out of the deal... But then, she glimpsed where Harry's beautiful green eyes were looking... towards the Ravenclaw team, particularly Cho. This stole the smile from Ginny's face, and put a damper on her attitude toward the victory. Her freckled nose wrinkled in disgust at the look Harry was giving the Ravenclaw girl and she turned and stormed off, tears clouding her eyes. Maybe it was silly for her to be so jealous, but she couldn't help it at all. For a moment, she thought that she heard her brother George trying to call her from behind, but she continued storming towards the castle, her black school robes swishing around her feet rapidly as she walked, soon breaking into a run. She quickly came up to the Gryffindor common room, which was currently being guarded by Sir Cadogen, a picture of a rather quick-tempered knight.  
  
"Password, young maid?" He asked, his voice echoey beneath his visor.  
  
"Cursed knave," she sniffed, crawling inside the common room as the picture swung out of the way. She ran into the girl's dormitories, not pausing for a moment before sitting herself on the bed and drawing her curtains closed. She let out many pitiful little sobs, hoping no one would hear. Harry would never notice her... she was just a kid to him. She peered out from her curtains, looking at her reflection in a nearby mirror, cursing herself for not being nearly as pretty as Cho Chang, or, indeed, most of the other girls at Hogwarts. She had hoped that this year things would be different, maybe Harry would notice her, maybe she would be treated with more respect, but she had no such luck. She tried to dry her eyes on her school robes as she heard her housemates coming in, loudly celebrating the victory over Ravenclaw. She tried to think of a spell to use to make her face look less blotchy and red just in case anyone came in, but it was no use. Her mind was a muddled mess. She wished she had someone to talk to, even a diary to write in, although, after the events of last year, she had developed something of a fear of writing her innermost thoughts in any book. No, she thought, she was going to take matters into her own hands. She would get Harry's attention, one way or another... and figure out a way of punishing Cho for stealing it to begin with.  
  
----------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------- 


	2. Chapter One: The Reason Big Brothers Wer...

------------  
  
Chapter One: The Reason Big Brothers Were Invented  
  
------------  
  
Ginny made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast that next morning, her eyes slightly bloodshot and puffy from crying. She had tried her best to cover up the dark circles under her eyes with some make-up she had borrowed from Alicia Spinnet, but the purplish skin still showed ever so slightly. She took a seat at the long Gryffindor table beside Fred and George, both of whom had already piled their plates high with food, and served herself a bit of porridge.  
  
"Ah, Miss Virginia decided to grace us Gryffindors with her presence at last!" George said with a playful sneer. Ginny frowned and lifted her spoon from her porridge, watching the slightly glutenous substance splatter back down into the bowl.  
  
"We didn't see you last night at the celebration," Fred said around a mouthful of bacon, "figured you would have wanted to congratulate Harry, after all!" He nudged her lightly with a grin. She shot him a withering glare. After a few moments of snickering amongst themselves and Lee Jordan, Fred turned back to Ginny and saw that she was still sullenly staring at her porridge. "Hey, what's wrong, Gin?" He frowned, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin, "been having those nightmares again?" his voice lowered slightly, his face turning a bit more serious now. He was switching quickly into "concerned older brother" mode. Ginny shook her head firmly, glancing behind her back at the Ravenclaw table and watching Cho maliciously for a moment before turning back to Fred. He seemed to understand at once.  
  
"Ah... you've noticed that our Mister Potter has taken a liking for the competition." He scowled, "That girl almost cost us the game yesterday. She would have, too, if Wood hadn't snapped Harry out of his daze."  
  
"Think you can help me with something, Fred?" Ginny squeaked softly, her voice a bit weak from the previous evening. Her eyes were shining in a way that made Fred very nervous and quite delighted all at once. It was a look he'd seen many times, both on his own face and that of George. It was scheming. He could have exploded with pride.  
  
"Hey, anything for my little sis," he said, ruffling her hair. She finally smiled now, knowing the she had at least one, probably two (since Fred and George rarely disagreed on matters) allies. She pulled a small slip of parchment out of her robes and handed them to Fred.  
  
"Next time you go to Zonko's could you pick this all up for me?" She asked, her head tilting slightly to the side in a sort of silent "pretty please." Fred nudged George, who turned from his conversation with Lee, and scanned the list briefly and smiled.  
  
"Starting a small prank war, are you?" George asked, his eyebrows raised high, "That's my girl! Fred and I raised you right it seems." Fred took a brief moment to explain the situation and George nodded slightly. "Now I know why you ran off like that after yesterday's match." He paused for a moment, seeming to consider his breakfast, before looking back over, "next trip to Hogsmeade is a couple of weeks away, but if you really want to start something now... you may want to check 1,001 Dirty Spells and Hexes by Garfield Feldings out of the library. It'll give you a head start." He ruffled Ginny's hair much as Fred had a few moments earlier, "And be careful! If mum were to find out what you were planning somehow, Fred and I would get a howler before you could say Bob's your uncle."  
  
Ginny gave a small, satisfied grin and began to devour her porridge quietly, with occasional grateful glances at Fred and George, and malicious flickerings of her eyes towards Cho Chang. Revenge was going to be sweet, and, perhaps, easier than she had originally thought.  
  
------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
------------ 


End file.
